


Jealous

by WrC



Series: HiJack Drabbles [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Dorks, F/M mentioned, First Time, First Time Bottoming, French Kissing, Kissing, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swapping Nudes, okay a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrC/pseuds/WrC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aster is obscenely loud with his girlfriend and Jack can't take it anymore. He seeks refuge with Hiccup and things turn out way differently than Jack had thought.</p>
<p>[Basically porn with a thin varnish of plot, dorkiness and some angst/comfort concerning Hiccup's leg.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Slap slap slap._

Jack rolled his eyes and turned up his music, imagine dragons blaring through his earphones at was was probably a not-very-healthy noise level. Those two rabbits were at it again. If they could just do this, like, at night, it would be less of an issue. He slept with earplugs in anyway. But apparently that wouldn’t do, and so they were fucking during most of the afternoon instead.

The white-haired teen found it too awkward to say anything about it. He doubted Aster knew how much his flatmate could hear and he figured the Australian dude would be mortified if he knew Jack heard so much. Mostly in a pitiful kind of way - not so much embarrassed of himself but rather feeling bad because he was stressing the fact that he did get laid and Jack didn’t.

The problem wasn’t so much the fucking though, or that Aster’s girlfriend was at their place most of the time - Jack kinda liked her.

No, the problem was jealousy.

Jack was loath to admit it. He and Aster had been great friends since he came to the united states and he only wished the best for him. But Jack really was jealous.

They used to hang out together a lot more before he got a girlfriend. This chick just came falling out of the sky and suddenly Aster had a serious relationship Jack just had to live with. Of course their friendship remained largely the same, only now there was the addition of listening to them fuck and feeling all kinds of stupid and immature things because of it.

_Slap SLAP SLAP slap._

He could even hear her moaning over his music and he cursed under his breath while awkwardly adjusting himself in his pants.

It wasn’t that he had a crush on Aster or anything. He’d never wanted them to be more than friends. Of course he did recognize how hot the muscular young man was and hearing a hot person having sex was ultimately sexually frustrating in every way. Bluntly said, it turned him on big time and he wanted to be the one lying below Aster. Which sounded an awful lot like a crush.

But it wasn’t.

Not really.

Just a whole ton of sexual frustration.

Okay, maybe the fucking was the main problem after all. It took all Jack’s strength not to try and peep on them.

Or jerk off to the sounds. That was below him, or so he liked to tell himself.

When the sounds grew even louder, Jack couldn’t stand it anymore. He sighed, packed his laptop and left. Thankfully he had other, single friends on campus.

 

* * *

 

Jack briefly wondered whether Hiccup would even have time for him as he trudged up the stairs towards his friends’s fourth floor apartment. They’d been close friends since, what? Secondary school? But Hiccup was a very serious student and spent a lot of his time buried in books, whereas Jack was much more laid-back - something that clearly translated to their respective results, by the way.

Either way, the white-haired teen would just work on some assignments at Hic’s place if he was too busy. Anything was better than listening to Aster plowing Isla into the mattress. Even cultural history essays.

The brunette opened the door and smiled when he saw who his visitor was, pleasantly surprised.

“Oh hi, Jack!” He stepped aside to let his friend in. “You usually text before you come over”.

Jack shrugged. “I just uhm… really needed to get out for a bit.” He sat down on the small couch in the one-room apartment.

He looked around as Hiccup got him something to drink. The omnipresent piles of books and papers on several shelves and Hiccup’s desk were still impressive, as always. One book was lying in the middle of his desk, opened to something Jack could never hope do decipher. Mechanical engineering was a total mystery to him.

“Are you busy?”

“Nothing serious”, Hiccup replied as he handed Jack his drink.

“I was hoping we could chill, but if you have work to finish I can just work on some assignments or something”, Jack offered.

Hiccup looked at him funny. “You? Working on assignments? Are you all right?”

“Ha ha, very funny”. Jack grinned. “I do get some work done now and again, you know?”

Hiccup held up his hands defensively.

“All right, all right. If you say so…” He cleared his throat and sat down next to Jack. “Look, I just have one more assignment, so that can wait till tomorrow. But you never come to my place just to study. What gives?”

Jack sighed. “I don’t know… I just needed to get out for a bit.”

“You were so desperate to get out you were fine with studying.” Hiccup looked at him with raised eyebrows, waiting for an explanation. Jack shifted uncomfortably.

“Jack, come on”, the brunette tried. “Something is wrong, that much is clear. You know you can tell me anything.” Jack merely sighed.

“Okay, if you don’t want to talk-”

“Aster and Isla are having incredibly loud sex and it’s driving me crazy!” Jack blurted out. His ears turned red and he studied his lap intently, avoiding all eye-contact. Hiccup gasped, looked at his friend is disbelief for a moment, and then burst out laughing.

“OH MY GOD I WAS SO NOT EXPECTING THAT AS AN ANSWER!”

“Yeah, well, it’s awful. I can hear it over my music!”

Hiccup just kept laughing and Jack felt even worse.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry”, the brunette managed to say when he calmed down a bit, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. “That really must suck. Or rather not, since that wouldn’t be so damn loud…”

They fell silent and Hiccup cleared his throat awkwardly.

“So… was it really that bad?”

Jack gave the brunette a ‘are you fucking kidding me look’ and his slim, green-eyed friend almost got another laughing fit, but he managed to contain himself.

“Yes. It was really that bad. I had headphones in and I could still hear them.”

Hiccup pondered that for a few seconds before he asked: “But, like, just creaking or the bed pounding against the wall, or…”

“Jeez Hic, stop asking for details, the situation is bad enough as it is!”

The other mumbled an apology and fell silent again.

“It was much more than just the bed I heard though”, Jack admitted quietly after a minute of silence. “Loud, skin on skin slapping and moaning and the like.” He wondered why he even told Hiccup that. It was uncomfortable to talk about… and thinking of those sounds inevitably made him hard. Something was starting to stir and he decided he really needed to change the subject. Hiccup, however, couldn’t hold his tongue and blurted out “hot” before he could stop himself.

Now it was Jack’s turn to laugh.

“I thought you were gay?” He says with a teasing grin.

“Yes, I am!” Hiccup turned a deep shade of red. “It’s just… ah, forget about it. Let’s shoot up some dwarfs.”

“You think the sound of people having hot, steamy sex would turn you on?” Jack wasn’t going to let Hiccup off the hook so easily after the endless laughter at his expense.

Hiccup muttered a response while he fetched two controllers.

“What was that?”

The brunette repeated himself: “Yes.” It was still a mumble, barely loud enough to hear.

Jack’s grin widened. He had him now. “Sometimes, I’d even hear, like, really sloppy sounds.”

Hiccup gulped and quickly handed Jack a controller.

“Oh shut up.” He sat down and assumed a somewhat unnatural position.

“Well it certainly frustrated me to no end”, the white-haired teen was now comfortable to admit. “You’re gay and you think it’s hot. I’m bi. Go figure.” Hiccup couldn’t help but grin at that but he made no further comment. He just booted up the game and focused on that, happy for the distraction.

Jack’s in-depth description had been a two-sided blade. Because he had actually heard everything, talking about it brought it all back. His pants were getting a little tight and he shifted uncomfortably, hoping Hiccup wouldn’t notice. The brunette was staring at the screen, thankfully.

What didn’t help either was the fact that Jack had actually seen Aster ‘in action’ once. It had been late at night. Jack had woken up to pee. When he passed Aster’s room, the door was open, leaving a gap of several inches. Aster was sitting behind his desk, naked, hard member at full attention. His desk was located in such a way Jack had a full side-view of his well-built flatmate. Porn was showing on his computer screen and he had earphones in, so he hadn’t heard Jack and just kept stroking his dick. Jack had been nailed to the floor, staring with his mouth hanging open, realizing for the first time exactly how sexy his Australian friend was. Aster groaned quietly and his hand sped up, producing the occasional ‘slick’ noise, and Jack decided it was time to retreat. Not that he felt that bad for watching. He just didn’t dare jerk off in the hallway next to a partially opened door.

The bottom line was, that Jack could paint quite a vivid image in his head to go with the sounds he heard coming through the thin apartment walls, which in turn meant he got a boner even more easily.

There was definitely some tension in the room, and Jack reflected he probably shouldn’t have mentioned the real reason why he’d left the house; this was kinda awkward. But it was too late for that now, wasn’t it?

So they shot up some dwarfs, intoxicated some more, and squashed them so they could loot their beards. They then turned it into one big beard of pure epic-ness. Awesome game.

Finally Hiccup broke the game-haze of bullets, screams and dying enemies.

“Did you… you know.”

“What?” Jack had a feeling he knew exactly where this question was going.

“Jerk off to them?” Hiccup’s cheeks were a deep shade of red and he kept his eyes glued to the screen.

“Dork.” Hiccup sneaked a peak to see if Jack meant that or if he was joking. “Yes. I did. Only the first time. It quickly got annoying.”

It was obvious from the brunettes composure that he was trying to hide his arousal. Apparently the thought of Jack wanking had some effect on him, and Jack didn’t fail to notice.

Nothing had ever happened between them, even though they were both attracted to guys, and Jack did find his friend sexy as fuck. He was a bit scrawny for sure, but everything about him was just so adorable. And God, those freckles were the best.

But right after Hiccup came out to him, he got a boyfriend. They’d dubbed him Snot. Buff, manly type. The relationship had been brief, but long enough for Jack to figure Hiccup wasn’t attracted to guys like him.

And yet here they were, with beet-red cheeks and legs crossed awkwardly.

There was a sexual tension in the air so thick you could cut it with a knife. It was ridiculous.

Jack was starting to adjust his No-Way-Hiccup-Could-Be-Into-Me-theory. What if the cute brunette did like him but was too afraid to say anything? That would be typically Hiccup. Come to think of it, he only decided to go to this university after Jack had told him he was going there himself. Hiccup could have gotten into Harvard or something, and yet he was here. With Jack.

The white-haired teen gave himself a mental face-palm.  _Okay. Deep breath. Now what?_

He decided it was best to just let it rest for now. Anything he could possibly do now would just embarrass Hiccup, and he didn’t want to ruin anything. First and foremost, Hiccup was a very dear friend to him, and he couldn’t take the risk of creeping him out by jumping him right then and there. Besides, he wasn’t even sure the brunette was into him. He might just be, you know, turned on by the situation. That doesn’t necessarily mean he fancies Jack in particular.

Anti-climactic as it was, they just kept playing. Soon enough, choosing the next perks after a level-up took up enough of their attention to forget about anything more sensual than an increased damage output and two-man-team tactics.

When it was about time for dinner, Jack announced he would be going home.

“I’m pretty sure they’ll be done by now. They tend to get hungry around this time of the day.”

Hiccup laughed and they said there goodbyes, the tension from earlier gone - or at least skillfully ignored.

 

* * *

 

Dinner was as it usually was when Jack couldn’t be assed to cook: take-out. They all ate Thai together, talked about random stuff, and watched a movie on Netflix afterward.  
When the movie and the following discussion on its greatness and genius - or rather lack thereof according to Aster - were over, Jack retreated to his room and finally did that cultural history essay he was supposed to do. Five thousand words of pure, 17th century boredom. Brilliant.

It was only a matter of time before he heard Aster going for round ten thousand and thirty-something.

They really are just like rabbits, for Gods sake.

He tried to ignore it at first, but to no avail. In no-time, he was porting an almost painfully hard boner in his jeans, and he decided he’d have to take care of it first. No way he could finish his essay like this.

Then he got an idea.

He grabbed his phone, rearranged his shirt a bit, and took a pic of his crotch, his hard-on quite clearly showing against the fabric.

_No._

He stared at the picture.

 _No._ _Bad idea, Jack._

He sent it anyway, then added ‘They’re at it again’ as a form of explanation. Soon, Hiccups phone would vibrate and Jack would know if his suspicions were correct.

A painfully long moment passed and Jack was starting to worry this plan really was as bad as it seemed to be. His phone buzzed.

 **H:** [Wow]

Whatsapp informed Jack that his friend was still typing. Then he stopped typing, only to start again a few seconds later. This repeated itself a few times. Apparently Hiccup was trying to find the right words and failing miserably. Jack could already imagine his red, embarrassed face and couldn’t help but grin a bit. He was such a cute dork when he got embarrassed.

Jack’s heart skipped a beat when he saw the reply:

 **H:** [Sound recording?] 

Without hesitation, he hit the ‘record’ button to share the cacophony of moans and slaps with the brunette. His dick was screaming for attention at this point, but he was more interested in Hiccup’s reply than the need for his own release. He absentmindedly rubbed across his jeans as he waits for a response.

The freckled teen replied with a picture similar to Jack’s; a quick snap of his crotch from above, showing the distinct outline of a big, swollen member in his jeans. Jack’s breath hitched when he looks at the photo. He wasn’t small himself - he was quite proud of how he looked - but damn, this was definitely bigger. Not quite monster huge, but close.

 **H:** [Your fault!]

His pants dropped to the floor and he adjusted himself in his boxers. They hugged his skin tightly, leaving little of what was inside them to the imagination. Then he took another pic for Hiccup.

 **J:** [I blame Aster]

Within moments, the brunette responded. He’d taken off both his pants and his shirt, revealing a slim stomach with little definition, tight, red boxers, and an even better view of his impressive dick. There was a thin line of trimmed, brown hair starting at his navel and disappearing into his underwear. Jack swallowed hard and felt his boner twitch. He groped himself hard, biting his lip.

For a moment he was in doubt whether he should take it any further or stop here. But before he could lose himself to worry, he got another message. He nearly dropped his phone when he saw it.

Hiccup was completely naked. The picture was a close-up taken via his bathroom mirror. His big, hard member was standing at full attention, angled slightly upward, the head mostly but not completely covered with foreskin. As the ‘love trail’ indicated, he just trimmed, but his tight balls were shaved. And god, those freckles. They were everywhere.  
The white-haired teen moaned out-loud and got rid of his remaining clothes in record time. He pulled back the foreskin on his more moderately sized tool and snapped a picture. Unlike Hiccup, he shaved everything but a small patch of trimmed, white hair. He even went to the trouble of dying that bit - the carpet has to match the drapes.

The pre-cum on his head glistened in the picture. God, this was exciting and strangely hot. Just as he wanted to send the pic, his phone vibrated again.

 **H:**  [Oh my god I’m so sorry please forget I did that]

Jack could practically hear him say it, mortified to his core, looking all flustered. He sent the photo he just took and added:

 **J:**  [Shut up and send more]

 **H:**  [OMG you’re not freaked out]

 **J:**  [I’m not. But I am horny af]

Hiccup promptly responded by sending another nude, showing more of his - according to Jack - God-tier sexy body.

Jack replied with one from below, also showing his huge grin.

As Aster and Isla continued their love-making, the two friends kept sending nudes, encouraging each other to go on. Well, it was particularly Jack who encouraged a shy Hiccup. The white-haired teen didn’t quite understand why Hic was so reserved while dick was so impressive, but he didn’t care. He just made sure they kept going.

At some point, Hiccup even added a vibrating egg to the mix.

Some exciting moments later, Jack sent his last pic: his chest and hand covered in cum.

 **J:**  [I just heard Aster cum]

Hiccup replied not long after showing the same result.

 **H:**  [That did I for me]

An awkward virtual silence followed. Jack wondered what this meant. Had this just been horny release? He had the feeling there was more to it than that though.

 **J:**  [You know, you’re really damn sexy]

In his mind, he could see the brunette blush and maybe even hide his face behind his soft hands.

 **H:**  [I uhm… thanks. You too.]

Some more silence. Hiccup was typing and Jack waited patiently until the brunette had gathered the courage to say whatever it is he wanted to say but was too scared to actually type.

 **H:**  [I’ve had a crush on you. For really long.]

Jack’s heart stopped.  _A crush? ON ME?!_

He couldn’t believe his eyes. Holy shit. His best friend had a crush on him. His awesome, funny, adorable, sexy friend.

 **J:**  [I’ll be honest Hic. HOLY. SHIT.]

 **H:**  [Sorry I’ll just not talk to you for a while. Please don’t be mad]

 **J:**  [NO NO NO! I mean that!  
I just didn’t expect it, is all. We should totally go on a date]

 **H:**  [OMG are you serious?]

 **J:**  [yes. We should!]

Hiccup took a long time to reply. When he finally did, it was first an incoherent bunch of letters, probably to indicate his excitement.

 **H:**  [oaieadafeh  
   Fuck yes!!]

 **J:**  [Where do you wanna go, hotshot?]

 **H:**  [I dunno. I don’t think I’m one for you know, normal dates]

Jack pondered on that for a while. No regular dates huh…

 **H:**  [besides, you date to get to know each other. We know each other well, right?]

 **J:**  [don’t worry, I got you covered ;)]

The white-haired teen lay back and sighed, feeling all happy inside. He hadn’t seen that coming, but good Lord was he happy. He’d never considered Hiccup as a potential partner, but now that he did he quickly came to the conclusion he’d want no-one else to have a relationship with.

 **H:**  [Awesome :D I love you <3]

Jack blushed violently and the message quickly got a follow-up:

 **H:** OMG sorry sorry sorry I’m not sure that was okay to say. Sorry  >.<]

Jack laughed.

 **J:**  [Dork xD  
   I love you too <3  
   I’m totally going to take a shower now though. I’m a mess]

 **H:**  [Second that]

A mischievous grin crossed Jack’s lips.

 **J:**  [Too bad I can’t shower with you ;)]

He tossed his phone on the bed. If he was right, it would be a while before that blushing idiot could say anything coherent. He grabbed clean underwear from a drawer, quickly crossed the hall naked, hoping not to run into Aster, and took a long shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday morning came way to early for Jack’s liking. They’d been chatting over whatsapp till late that night, though it’d been mostly Hiccup blubbering happily and Jack smiling at the cuteness of it.

Jack had asked him about Snot. It turned out Hiccup hadn’t really felt attracted to him at all and it hadn’t been what he would classify as a ‘real relationship’. He kinda regret it - even more so when he learned it was one of the reasons Jack had never seen him as a potential partner. But that was all he was willing to share on that, and Jack didn’t push him.

He couldn’t wait for their ‘date’ tonight. He’d promised to ‘take him on a date like no other’, and boy, would he deliver!

The day flew by, he made some stupid excuse why his assignment wasn’t finished yet, and arrived at Hiccup’s door at five sharp. When the brunette opened, he blushed nervously. It was the first time they’d met after their ‘session’ and Hiccup’s love confession.

Jack tried to put him at ease with a big smile and asked: “Ready?”

“Yeah”, Hiccup replied quietly.

“Hey, relax. This is not some cruel Joke. I won’t run away.”

“Sorry, I can’t help it.” Hiccup smiled nervously.

“We can also just chill at home if you’re more comfortable with that. Or not at all, if you feel like you need to think things through.”

Hiccup tensed. “No, no! I want to go out with you, I do!”

“Well then, let’s go.”

On the way to Jack’s car, he grabbed Hiccup’s hand. The brunette jerked but didn’t pull away, and his grip quickly relaxed. When Jack peeked to his right, he was smiling.

When Jack said he’d take him on a unique date, he wasn’t lying. No-one would even consider taking someone to the lobster-tank at the supermarket a date in the first place. Hiccup looked at the lobsters, at Jack, back at the lobsters and finally back at Jack.

“Tadaaaa!” Jack threw in a little jazz-hand action to emphasize the excitement.

“What?” The brunette looked back a the fish-tank, obviously confused.

“I’d take you on an unusual date. You can’t tell me you’ve ever been to the lobster tank as a date, right?”

Hiccup looked at him, incredulous, and Jack shot him a brilliant grin. He was so proud of himself.

“Lobsters are awesome!”, Jack exclaimed. The brunette shook his head in disbelief.

“You’re such an airhead. But you’re technically correct, which is the best kind of correct. I’ve never been to the lobster tank with someone before.”

“I knew you’d like it!” He looked way too pleased with himself. “But we won’t stay here for long. It’s kind of a multi-phase date. Phase one: tease Hiccup with the lobster tank, is complete. Phase two: get munchies. To be followed by phase three: Netflix marathon.”

“Thank god”, Hiccup sighed. “You’re not totally insane. You had me there for a moment though.”

“Just a little bit insane, cute little nerd.” Jack pulled him close and quickly kissed the other on his cheek. The brunette blushed violently. Then, a bright smile appeared on his lips and he happily put his head against Jack’s shoulder.

They stared at the lobsters for a while. They tried to figure out which one was the alpha, but they all looked equally dreaded and inactive. Then they did that thing just like the TV-show about those meerkats. All the lobsters got names, and Jack did an imitation of one of those calm voice-overs and talked very dramatically about the impact it would have on the colony when one of the lobsters - they named this one Fred - was taken away, presumably for someones dinner.  They were convinced Stacy, the lobster in the corner who obviously had had a crush on Fred, would be devastated.

When they started getting weird stares, it was time to move on to phase two: getting food suitable for a Netflix marathon.

They got to Hiccup’s place with a bag full with frozen snacks and microwave-instant-food-stuff that more resembles plastic or cardboard than actual food but still tastes pretty nice thanks to a probably unhealthy dose of taste additives. The hot-dogs were Jack’s guilty pleasure.

As they tried to pick a Netflix movie or series that would be marathon-worthy, Hiccup found out his new boyfriend had only seen The Lion King 2. He then insisted they did a Lion King marathon, watching all three movies.

“Really, it’s not going to work between us otherwise”, Hiccup said with a very serious look.

A grin crept across Jack’s face and he moved closer to Hiccup, then hesitated.

“I’m glad, you know? That things turned out this way”, Jack whispered, and brunette blushed. 

“So am I”, he whispered back.

Jack’s face inched closer. He could feel the other’s breath against his lips. His heartbeat was going crazy and he tried to calm himself down - it wasn’t like this was his first kiss.

But then again, this was his first kiss with _Hiccup_.

Lips brushed against another in a hesitant touch. Jack moved and they were pressed together, Hiccup’s soft, pink lips on his. He opened his mouth a bit and the other immediately copied him, granting access to his tongue. Gingerly, their tongues touched as his arms sneaked around his boyfriend. He felt the teen relax in his arms and he deepened the kiss, exploring, caressing, and savoring the moment. When he finally pulled away, Hiccup’s cheeks were scarlet, obscuring most of his adorable freckles.

Two beautiful green eyes met his own and Jack almost melted under their gaze. Why had he never realized how much he liked this guy?

“I love you”, Jack said.

Hiccup snuggled against him, laying his head against Jack’s chest as Jack kept his arm around him, and started the film. “I love you too.”

The brunette tilted his head up a bit and quickly kissed Jack’s chin, to which Jack responded by kissing the other’s head.

The white-haired teen felt all giddy inside. He could barely keep his hands to himself and that ginormous grin on his face wasn’t going to disappear anytime soon. He wanted to never stop kissing this awesome, adorable boy in his arms. He wanted this feeling to last forever. When Hiccup started to kiss him again, he didn't mind it in the slightest. 

They made out for a bit more, savoring each other’s presence. Jack slowly rubbed Hiccup’s back and the brunette kept stroking his white hair, sighing contently so now and then, sometimes even moaning softly. Jack couldn’t wait to find out exactly what kind of noises this boy could produce.

When he moved his hand to Hiccup’s knee, his fingers brushed against hard plastic underneath the cloth of his jeans. Jack didn’t even consciously register the odd structure.

Hiccup froze.

Jack broke away. “What’s wrong?”

The brunette was obviously not comfortable. Then Jack noticed where his hand was. His first thought was: ‘Is that already too far?! I’m just at his knee!’ It didn’t even occur to him that there might be a different cause for Hiccup’s discomfort.

“Sorry.” The brunette mumbled, and he sat upright, breaking their embrace.

“No, I’m sorry”, Jack replied, worried that he’d gone too fast, stressed out at the distress he'd caused his new boyfriend. “We’ll take it slower if you’re uncomfortable. Sorry.”

“Wait… you didn’t even notice?”

“What? I’m so sorry, no, what, what?” Genuine concern was written on Jack’s face as he tried to figure out what he should have noticed. The look of disbelief Hiccup initially gave him didn’t make it any better and he was really starting to panic. A relationship for just one day, an he’d already fucked up.

“My leg. You didn’t realize you were touching it?”

Jack didn’t know what to say. No, he hadn’t noticed. At all. He was just enjoying Hiccup in his arms and the awesome feeling of his mouth and and… no. He hadn’t realized his hand had touched the prosthetic.

He should have known how much it bothered the brunette. He never, ever talked about it. The only time he’d discussed it was when he was going through a depression and he was seeing a psychiatrist. Only once, had he discussed his leg with Jack. He’d been uncomfortable. Ashamed. And just like that, the conversation had been over and he’d never talked of it again. Honestly, Jack had almost forgotten how much Hiccup hated his leg. He just acted so natural with it; it really seemed like a part of him. Jack hadn’t even known him differently.

With teary eyes, he looked at Hiccup. The brunette was staring at his lap, avoiding all eye-contact with Jack. He looked like he was about to cry as well.

Tenderly, Jack put his arm around the other’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry. I was only focused on, well, you. I honestly didn’t realize I touched your leg. And really…” He lifted the boy’s face so he could see how serious he was. “… I don’t care you have a prosthetic. It’s not scary. It’s not weird. It’s not nasty. And gods forbid, it’s not ugly.”

A tear rolled down Hiccup’s cheek.

His lower lip trembled. 

Then he broke down.

Jack hugged him tight and Hiccup buried his face in his sweater, sobbing and shaking and hiccuping. Jack held him and rubbed his back and mumbled it was all right, that he loved him.

“I hate this leg”, he was able to get out between sobs. “How can you not?”

“Because I love you, you nerd. You’re beautiful, leg included. Don’t you ever forget that.”

Hiccup obviously thought otherwise, but Jack would not budge. After a bit, the shaking stopped and Hiccup calmed down again. He wiped the tears from his cheeks and still looked very embarrassed.

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay”, the white-haired boy assured him. “Just so you know, I really, honest-to-god, hadn’t noticed. Not consciously. Which means I don’t care you have that leg, okay? I want you to feel comfortable with me. I’m your friend and thankfully now also your boyfriend. So please, give yourself a break and let me love you.”

Hiccup nodded and got back in his original head-on-chest-Jack’s-arm-around-him cuddling position. He sighed and restarted the movie. They hadn’t missed any crucial plot-points, but still.

* * *

 

They kissed during ‘can you feel the love tonight’, and Hiccup sang along with ‘Hakuna matata’ - terribly off-key. When the movie was finished, they inevitably started making out again. Jack was loving it, but did take care to place his hand slightly further up Hiccup’s leg to avoid the prosthetic, just in case.

They shifted around on the couch, so Hiccup was lying on his back and Jack was hovering over him, relentlessly assaulting his lips. Hiccup had one hand coursing through Jack’s soft hair and his other was moving across Jack’s back. The white-haired teen didn’t fail to notice Hiccup’s hand got lower and lower, and was now hesitating right above his waistband.

Jack grinned and started kissing Hiccup’s jaw and neck, moving his ass a bit forward while he did so. As he’d hoped, Hiccup had been too preoccupied with the new sensation to move his hand back up, and it was now resting on Jack’s butt. Hiccup squeezed and Jack purred in his ear, causing the brunette to blush violently.

The other teen sniggered and continued to kiss him, while his hand sneaked under Hiccup’s shirt. Hiccup tensed briefly but quickly relaxed, and Jack started to caress the warm skin of his sexy stomach and torso. When his fingers found a nipple and tweaked it, the boy underneath him sucked in a breath. Jack made a mental note and gently tugged on Hiccup’s lower lip with his teeth, eliciting a moan from the brunette, who had put both his hands on Jack’s ass and was groping him through his jeans.

Jack broke away, slightly out of breath.

“What?”

“How far do you want to take this?” Jack asked.

“That’s such a not-sexy thing to say, Jack.” Hiccup pouted and gave Jack’s cheeks another squeeze. The white-haired boy grinned in response, grinding his hips against his sexy boyfriend, earning himself a soft moan.

“I’m still asking. We should both be comfortable with wherever this is going.”

The brunette thought for a bit before he said: “I think I want to do it with you. Like, all the way.” 

He then proceeded to admit he was still a virgin. Jack hadn’t expected that. Apparently, the thing with Snot had been purely hormonal-lust-driven, and mainly from Snot’s side. The first and only time Hiccup had dropped his pants, the leg had freaked Snot out and he’d run off. The jerk.

“Are you comfortable with me seeing your leg?”

Again, the brunette had to think. Finally, he nodded.

“Yes, I think so. I trust you, Jack.”

Jack smiled and kissed him lovingly. “One more thing. Do you want to top or bottom?”

This, of course, made Hiccup blush like crazy again. But because Jack was so frank, they ended up discussing their sexual preferences for a bit anyway. As Hiccup was still a virgin, so he had no clue what he liked, but he decided he wanted to try to bottom for the first time. That was a wonderful coincidence, because even though Jack didn’t have much experience either with guys, he did know he preferred to top.

“Bedroom?”

“Bedroom.”

Hiccup took them to his bedroom and Jack practically tackled him onto the bed. The brunette was thrown on his back and Jack straddled him, while his lips continued their offensive on soft skin, trying to find and kiss each and every freckle that decorated it. The brunette giggled when Jack nuzzled his neck and kissed right below his ear.

“That tickles!”

Jack nipped his earlobe and Hiccup gasped, but in a good way. The white-haired teen had his hands under Hiccup’s shirt again and it seemed like he just wanted to touch as much of his lovely boyfriend as humanly possible, and then some. Hiccup went along with it and hummed appreciatively when the other ground against him, their jeans straining to contain what was inside.

Even though Hiccup had been ashamed by Jack’s frank discussion of sex, he was glad. Talking like that had made things so much easier and not at all awkward. Instead, Hiccup felt confident. He could honestly say he wanted nothing more than Jack right now.

Shirts were discarded and Jack could once again appreciate the sexy body below him. With a lavish grin he set to work, kissing and nipping and licking. He worked his way down slowly from neck to collarbone to chest to nipple. His teeth gently grazed the soft pink knobs and Hiccup writhed underneath him. 

“Hmmmnn, Jack.” This was going to be so much fun.

A tongue tickled Hiccup’s navel and he laughed out loud, getting giggles from Jack in response. When the white-haired teen got to his waistband, he stopped and looked up, bright blue eyes meeting kind green ones.

“Are you sure?”

Hiccup swallowed hard and nodded.

“Anytime you’re uncomfortable or want to stop, just say so, okay? I won’t be mad or anything.”

Hiccup smiled and sat up a bit. “Actually, I want a bit more of you first…”

He pushed Jack to the side, on his back, and straddled his waist, effectively switching their positions. He took a moment to admire the smooth, pale body of his lover. His hands glided over the slightly muscular chest, down across his flat stomach with just a hint of abs, and back up again, only stopping briefly to pinch a nipple as revenge for his earlier treatment. Hiccup smirked and bent down to kiss his lover passionately.

After another armada of kisses and tongue-work much like Jack’s earlier treatment of Hiccup, the boy sat up again and got off Jack.  
He suddenly looked really nervous.

“So… I’m going to take my pants of now…”

“You better”, Jack joked. But when Hiccup’s expression remained serious, his smile faded. “Sorry.”

“I always try to hide my leg. This is… weird.”

“Hey…” Jack tenderly stroked his boyfriends cheek. “It’s all right. I won’t freak out. If anything, I might be intrigued. You’re the engineering major, but even have to marvel at that incredible piece of machinery that’s attached to you. Besides, I’ve seen it before. Does the word ‘sleepover’ ring a bell?”

Hiccup smiled and moved his hands towards the button of his jeans, but Jack interrupted him.

“Allow me?” The brunette nodded and Jack gave him another quick kiss, before he pushed Hiccup down on his back. With deft fingers, he undid the button and zipper of the jeans and he pulled them down a bit, revealing a pair of tenting boxers. He subconsciously licked his lips and planted a kiss on the covered member, eliciting a small moan from the owner. With a coy grin, he drew his tongue across the entire length of it, looking at Hiccup to see his reaction. 

“Ah!” The brunette threw back his head and gasped.

Jack then drew the pants down a bit further still. He kissed Hiccup’s thigh, moving to the inside of his leg and planting more kisses there. There were freckles everywhere and Jack decided it was really, really cute. When he tried to kiss the inside of the brunette’s leg, his cheek rubbed against a pair of still covered balls and Hiccup hummed approvingly. He received another teasing touch before his boyfriend continued taking of his pants.

When the jeans were almost at Hiccup’s knee, he tensed. Jack noticed, but since Hiccup didn’t tell him to stop, continued. Skin was eventually replaced by grey cotton and a bit further black, carbon-fiber finished plastic. The brunette was anything but relaxed at this point, and Jack felt so bad for him it almost physically hurt. He wanted Hiccup to be happy and relax and enjoy himself. And most of all, he wanted Hiccup to understand he loved him, his leg included. It wasn’t an ugly deformation, it was a beautiful extension of himself.

Jack caressed the two smooth, freckled upper legs in front of him and whispered: “you’re beautiful.”  
Hiccup took a shuddering breath, but Jack could see a smile tugging at his lips. So he gently kissed Hiccup’s left leg, right before the cotton covered sleeve started, and took off his pants completely, freeing Hiccup’s non-responsive foot with ease. He threw them in the corner and quickly moved up so he could hug his lover and look him in the eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes. Thank you.” Hiccup looked on the verge of tears, but smiling. Jack kissed the tears from the corner of his eyes.

“Please, don’t cry. You should be proud of yourself. I know I am.” Hiccup gulped and hugged back, pushing away the sadness and distaste he felt at himself. Instead, he focused on how happy he was and how lucky he was to have Jack.

“I want to take it off completely, that’ll be more comfortable.”

Jack got off him and watched as Hiccup took off his leg. He put the hard, outer casing on the ground beside the bed before he took off the supple, silicone sleeve that covered his skin. When he was done, Jack was on him again, kissing him passionately, banning any negative thought. They fell back and Hiccup once again found himself below Jack, their lips locked together, hands going everywhere.

“Now, where were we”, Jack mumbled in between kisses.

“Your pants”, Hiccup replied cheekily.

His hands were on the other’s jeans in seconds, undoing the button and zipper. Jack gave a hand, stripped down and threw it aside, leaving both of them in just their boxers. He ground into Hiccup, pushing their hard members together. Both boys moaned into their kiss.

The brunette grasped Jack’s ass with both hands and pulled him closer, wanting more contact. The other obliged and rubbed their hard-ons together a bit more. He felt Hiccup’s hot, thick dick pulse in excitement, and he suddenly wanted it in his mouth. Right. Now.

He broke off their kiss and moved down, positioning himself on his knees between Hiccup’s legs. He saw a small, wet spot where pre-cum had been absorbed by the cotton, right above the contour of his tip. Jack sucked on it through the black cloth. Hiccup gasped.

“OH, fuuuuck”.

Then, he tugged at the piece of interfering cloth and Hiccup lifted his butt so Jack could take it off. His boner sprang free and slapped against his abdomen. Jack wasted no time and licked all the way from the base to the tip, before he pulled back the foreskin to reveal a soft, glistening head. Teasingly, he gave it a tongue-bath, touching all the sensitive spots. Hiccup moaned softly when the tongue moved along the whole length again and it started giving his tight balls some attention.

“Jezus, Jack. Stop teasing already!”

Jack giggled and obliged, sucking the moist head into his mouth. Hiccup groaned as more and more of his hard-on was covered in warm wetness. This felt _so_ good.

The white-haired teen did his best to make this his best blow-job ever. He fondled with Hiccup’s firm balls with one hand and made sure his foreskin stayed down with the other. He used his hand on what his mouth couldn’t reach, and his tongue never stopped moving, trying to find all the sensitive, pleasurable spots on the dick in his mouth. Whenever he found a particular spot, Hiccup would quiver and moan, much to Jack’s delight.

“J-ja-aaAAaack. W-wait up!”

The other teen let got and Hiccup’s hard-on plopped from his mouth, glistening with saliva.

“Something wrong?”

“I wanna do you too. Get up here.” 

Jack grinned, pulled of his underwear, and lay down next to Hiccup. Now they could do 69 on their side. 

Hiccup wasted no time and pulled back the pale foreskin on the beautiful member in front of him. He swiped his tongue along the edge and took it in his mouth, trying to imitate what Jack was doing to him.

“Hmmm, yeah… keep going, Hiccup”. As far as Jack was concerned, he was doing one hell of a job.

Moans filled the room. Jack still had one hand on the part of Hiccup’s boner that didn’t fit in his mouth, while the other squeezed the brunette’s ass. Jack decided that he really, really liked that ass as well.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was trying to feel as much of Jack as possible, while he worked his mouth up and down. Whenever Jack did a particularly nice thing to him, he tried to find the same wonder-spot on Jack’s dick, and he was rewarded with a groan and squeeze in his ass if he did. It all felt way too good. Sucking someone off while getting a blowjob was even better than just the blowjob!

Suddenly, Hiccup’s moans turned to whimpers and Jack’s boner slipped from his mouth. That was all the warning Jack got before thick ropes of warm cum shot against his tongue. 

“Ah aaaAAAAahh!” Hiccup mewled against Jack’s thigh.  
Jack’s lips remained locked around the shaking boy and he continued sucking until the brunette’s orgasm finally subsided.

“Holy shit”, the brunette mumbled.

Jack swallowed, turned around and kissed Hiccup deeply. The other could still taste the lingering taste of his own sperm in Jack’s mouth.

He broke the kiss and tried to catch his breath, cheeks still red, bathing in the afterglow of an awesome orgasms. Jack kept placing tiny kisses all over him, on his lips, his cheeks, his neck, his chest… Hiccup hissed when Jack gave him a hickey. He would have to get some revenge for that later.

Finally, he asked: “Will you prep me?”

“You want to go on?”

“Fuck yeah.”

With some directions from his almost-back-to-earth boyfriend, Jack managed to locate a bottle of lube and a towel. The brunette flipped on his stomach and spread his legs so Jack could sit in between.

As Jack put some lube on his finger, he took another moment to appreciate the body in front of him, all smooth skin and freckles. He even had them on his ass. Breathless, Jack followed the contours with his eyes, admiring everything he was seeing.

“Jack, c’mon”, Hiccup pleaded and he thrust up his butt to emphasize his point.

The white-haired teen apologized, chucking. Carefully, he inserted the first two digits of a slicky finger, just probing past Hiccup’s tight muscle. The teen took in a sharp breath and the ring-shaped muscle clenched down.

“Coooold!”

In response, Jack took out his finger, squirted some lube into his hands and rubbed them together till they got warm. He got rid of the excess lube again using the towel and reinserted his finger, this time without complaints concerning temperature.

Hiccup relaxed and Jack’s finger went all the way in with ease. After just a few strokes, Jack added another one, causing his lover to groan. He bent forward and kissed Hiccup’s neck, just next to the tiny braids he had there. 

As his finger slowly moved in and out of the brunette, Jack kept distracting him. He licked an earlobe, getting giggles in response, and kissed his lover’s neck and upper back.  
When he added a third finger, Hiccup hissed. Jack froze.

“Are you okay?”, Jack whispered softly. “We can stop anytime you want. Just say so.” 

But Hiccup shook his head, so Jack added a bit more lube and tried again, pushing in as slow as he could. It was more tolerable now and the brunette let it happen, moaning softly. Whenever it hurt and he tensed, Jack held still, allowing Hiccup’s rear to adjust to the invading fingers. Only when Hiccup relaxed again with a sigh, would Jack continue.

When the three fingers were mostly in, Jack held still, letting the other get used to the sensation a bit more, unsure how long it would take him to stretch enough. On his own accord, Hiccup began to move, gently pushing back against Jack’s fingers. The other took the cue and started moving along in time with the grinding of Hiccup’s hips, slowly fingering his lover.

Jack thought it was good enough and pulled out, causing Hiccup to whimper. The brunette laughed.

“Oh my god, did I make that sound?”

They giggled - actually giggled like little girls - and Jack tried to french-kiss him again, which failed because of the awkward angle, so he ended up mostly just licking Hiccup’s face.

“You ready?” Jack asked. “ ‘Cause I wanna hear what other sounds you can make”, he added in a whisper.

If Hiccup’s face could get any redder, it just did. “Shut up. Fuck me.”

Jack lubed himself up generously and positioned his hard member in front of the waiting entrance. He pushed gently, and his head slipped past the tight ring of muscle.

“Hmmmnnn”, Hiccup’s moan was muffled by his pillow. This was totally unlike his or Jack’s fingers - this was way better.

Slowly, the white-haired teen continued, pushing more and more of his hard-on inside. It was tight and warm and Jack couldn’t help but grunt along with the other’s moans and groans. Soon, his pelvis rested against a soft ass and he let out a shuddering breath.

Just as slowly, Jack pulled out again until only the tip of his dick was still inside, before he slid back in. Neither could really produce much more than incoherent, turned on sounds. Jack went a bit faster and got a nice pace going, sliding in and out of his lover’s tight ass, skin slapping against skin on every thrust. Each time he thrust in, Hiccup would either gasp or moan. It was one of the hottest things Jack had ever heard, and he’d heard plenty.

As Hiccup seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself, Jack decided to change position to make it even better. He pulled out - much to the other’s dismay - and pulled the brunette’s hips up. Hiccup got the cue and sat up on his knees, propping his ass in the air, keeping his head on his pillow.

Jack sat on his knees behind the brunette and pushed in again. Now he could get quite a bit deeper. He went in slow at fist, but inserted the last few centimeters in one sharp thrust.

Hiccup hadn’t expected the depth or the thrust. A loud, high pitched yelp escaped from his mouth, which turned into a long, wanton moan.

The other slowly pulled out again, and thrust in hard once more. Similar noise.

“A-aaaah, OH FUCK JACK!” - Jack ground against Hiccup and gyrated his hips - “OooOOOOHHHhnnmmm.” From the sound of it, Jack had found just the right spot.

The white-haired teen put both his hands on Hiccup’s hips for leverage, and started fucking him in earnest, quickly picking up the pace. Slapping noises resounded through the bedroom and his fingers dug into Hiccup’s thighs as his entire length slid back and forth, the tip scraping Hiccup’s prostate on every other thrust.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!” It was like music to Jack’s ears. “OHFAAAAACKYESHARDER!”

Jack obliged and pumped back and forth as fast as he could, reducing Hiccup to a moaning mess. He bent over, hugging his partner tight with one arm and reaching for his hard dick with his free hand.

He found the big, twitching member with ease. The tip was brushing against the sheets, leaving a small trail of pre-cum. Jack grabbed it tight and started stroking it in time with his thrusts. Hiccup’s voice broke and his high moaning turned to gasping and panting. He involuntarily moved with the rhythm, pushing against Jack’s hand when he pulled out and slamming back when he thrust in. It was too good.

With a few more strokes, he came. He nearly screamed as his second load that evening shot from his dick, making a mess of the sheets and Jack’s still pumping hand. Simultaneously, his muscle clenched and Jack couldn’t take any more.

“Mmmnnn Hiccup”, Jack moaned in the other’s ear as he buried himself deep for the last time. He felt the sperm rush from his dick, coating Hiccup’s insides. He rode out his orgasm, holding on to the brunette for his dear life, and when he was finally done, pulled out slowly. 

Hiccup whimpered. Everything was hypersensitive… but it had felt so damn good.

With a satisfied sigh, Jack crashed down next to him and Hiccup rolled over, trying to avoid the mess on the sheets. With some difficulty, he managed to push the sheets to the floor and he snuggled up to his amazing boyfriend, who had just finished licking his hand clean. When he tried to lick the rest off Hiccup’s shrinking dick, the other stopped him. He was _way_ too sensitive for that now.

Instead, Hiccup assumed the position of little spoon and they cuddled, enjoying each other’s contact, bathing in the afterglow. 

Jack gently traced his finger across Hiccup’s body. The brunette shivered and tried to withdrawal, pushing himself against a chuckling Jack. He felt his boyfriend’s smooth, sexy ass press against his spent dick. The contact was nice, but that thing wouldn’t be waking up any time soon.

“I love you”, Hiccup whispered, and he kissed the other teen's hand. Jack kissed his shoulder and stroked his auburn hair.

“I love you to.” A mischievous grin appeared on his face. “We should totally have sex at my place. That’ll teach Aster!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have enough to write for another chapter, but that'll have to wait till I finish some other projects ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I had to come up with a pairing for Aster, so I went with Toothiana. But then, who calls herself Tooth? So I went with Isla, as in Isla Fisher, Toothiana's voice actress in the movie ;)
> 
> Also, they were playing Borderlands 2 DLC: Tina Tina's Bunkers and Badasses! ROLL FOR INITIATIVE SUCKAAAHS!
> 
>  
> 
> [Fuck AO3's import system (a.k.a. copy paste). The only thing FF is better at: file conversion and maintaining your bloody


End file.
